


Your Mess

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 26Sibbi Black-Briar needs to pee, but the guards won't bring back his chamber pot.





	Your Mess

“Guards? Guards? Hello?”

Sibbi leant lazily against the bars of his cell, trying to look unbothered. “I know you’re there, you bastards.” He’d been calling out intermittently since just after midday, but no-one had responded. His chamber pot had been taken for emptying that morning, and it hadn’t been brought back. Now, after several hours of holding, he was more than a little desperate, and completely unwilling to let his need show. 

“You know what my mother would do to you if she found out you were neglecting me.” It wasn’t a question, but the reality was Maven Black-Briar would hardly care for her son’s pride. She’d been relieved to see him locked up. He brought shame upon their family. He snorted, the action sending a jolt through his bladder. He crossed his legs, trying to appear casual, and wished his cell provided a little more privacy.

“Shut your mouth, Sibbi. We don’t care for your idle threats.”

“You haven’t returned my chamber pot,” he responded sharply, his patience worn thin. “I don’t think you want to be cleaning up a mess.” Sibbi forced himself not to blush. He would not be embarrassed by this, he refused.

“Your cell, your mess.” 

Sibbi fought down the childish impulse to pull a face and stalked back to his bed. Sitting on the edge of it, his legs crossed tightly. He didn’t notice he was rocking back and forth until he heard the squeaking of the bed. Then he blushed. Raking his gaze over the “room”, he looked for anything he could relieve himself in. There was a half empty jug of water on his table, but who knew when they’d give him more. Or if they would even rinse the jug, let alone wash it. He shuddered in disgust. No. There was nowhere for him to pee. Except…

He got up, and padded softly to the bars. The guards weren’t in sight. One must be at the door, another in the guard room, and maybe one downstairs. His heart beating in his chest, he slowly reached for his belt. There was no way he was going to be able to hold it until the guards decided to be nice. They were probably withholding his pot from him as a cruel joke anyway. He’d show them. 

He pulled himself out and pressed up against the bars, aiming at the floor beyond. His mess. Right. Well this would be their mess. After a few seconds of convincing his body, he let go. The splattering wasn’t very loud, and for a few moments he thought he might get away with it and leave the guards a nasty surprise. Then the sound of rushing feet reached his ears. 

Two guards, one male one female, made it to his cell just as he was finishing up. He put himself away and backed up to the wall, grinning at them. “My cell, my mess?” he asked, laughing. He wasn’t allowed to be let out. Not for anything. They couldn’t even make him clean it up. His laughter only increased as one of the guards glared at him and left to find cleaning rags and a mop and bucket. 

“You’ll pay for this, Black-Briar. Mark my words.”

“Consider them marked. And get on with it, will you? Some of us don’t have all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Peeing on the floor


End file.
